Love Locks
by wufanqing
Summary: Love Locks are a symbol of love and commitment,a memory to treasure for a lifetime. Cast: Jongin ( Kai ) ,Do Kyungsoo EXO and Soora (OC) KaiSoo YAOI FF
1. Prolog

_PROLOG_

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju teralis itu. Teralis yang sama seperti pada Foto pemberian Soora. Teralis itu terlihat sama, setinggi pinggang Jongin dan menghadap langsung ke pemandangan kota Seoul. Jongin berdiri di posisi Teralis yang benar. Seperti yang ada di foto itu. Yang membedakan adalah sekarang sudah banyak Gembok yang terpasang disana. sementara di foto hanya ada beberapa, bahkan gembok pink berbentuk hati yang Soora pasang dulu masih terlihat difoto.

"Shit.." umpat Jongin kesal. Bagaimana bisa ia menemukan Gembok Pink milik Soora jika gemboknya ada sebanyak ini? Tapi demi rasa penasarannya perlahan ia mencari Gembok yang benar. Jongin hampir berteriak frustasi karena ia tidak menemukannya. Tapi,Jongin begitu beruntung karena Gembok dengan tulisan namanya ia temukan. Ia tersenyum . Akhirnya ia bisa melihat nama seseorang yang Soora tulis bersama dengan nama dirinya.

_-Flashback-_

_Siang yang indah di Namsan tower. Langit biru menjadi payung teduh orang-orang yang berada disana. Semua orang terlihat senang. Kecuali seorang gadis kecil yang sekarang sedang berjongkok dan cemberut. Ia menatap tajam 2 anak lelaki yang sedang berlari-lari kegirangan. Yang satu adalah kakanya dan satu lagi adalah teman sebayanya. Bagaimana ia tidak cemberut seperti ini? Kedua anak laki-laki itu tidak mengajaknya bermain._

"_Anak perempuan itu menyusahkan hyung! Apalagi dia!" hasut anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya kepada kakak gadis kecil itu. _

"_bodoh!" umpatnya kesal. Ia terus memainkan jarinya dilantai. Menggambar bentuk-bentuk tak jelas untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya._

"_Anak manis. Kenapa kau sendirian disini?" tanya seorang ahjussi mengangetkan gadis kecil itu. Ahjussi itu tersenyum manis. _

'_Eomma bilang jika ada seseorang yang aku tidak kenal menghampiriku seperti ini aku harus kabur.' Katanya dalam hati. Tapi gadis kecil itu tidak beranjak. Ahjussi itu terlihat baik,senyumnya begitu lembut._

_Gadis kecil itu menghela napas._

"_Aku tidak diajak main oleh mereka.." tunjuknya pada dua laki-laki kecil sambil cemberut._

"_Aigoo.. jangan cemberut seperti ini. Ayo tersenyum. Kalau kau tersenyum ahjussi akan memberimu sebuah hadiah.."_

_Mata gadis itu membelalak. Ia suka hadiah. Sangat suka. Tidak berpikir panjang,gadis kecil itu langsum tersenyum. menampakkan gigi kelincinya._

"_Aigoo kyeopta.. Baiklah sesuai janji,Ahjussi akan memberimu hadiah.." ahjussi itu menyelipkan tangannya ke saku jaket lalu mengambil sebuah benda._

"_Ini.." katanya sambil memberikan benda yang tadi ia ambil. Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahi,bingung. Sebuah gembok kecil berbentuk hati dan berwarna merah muda ia angkat tinggi tinggi._

"_Ahjussi,aku sudah punya benda ini dirumah. Bahkan lebih besar.." _

"_Aniya,ini gembok spesial. Jika kau menuliskan namamu dan seseorang yang kau sayangi digembok ini maka kau akan berjodoh dengannya dan hidup bahagia.." jelas ahjussi itu.._

"_Jodoh?apa itu jodoh?" tanya gadis kecil itu polos._

"_Ah jodoh itu seperti ayah dan ibumu. Kakek dan nenekmu. Mereka adalah sepasang manusia yang saling menyayangi dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Itulah yang dinamakan jodoh.."_

_Gadis kecil itu mengangguk mengerti.._

"_Setelah kau menulis namanya disini kau harus memasang gembok itu di teralis dan membuang kuncinya .." _

"_membuangnya?untuk apa?" tanya gadis itu lagi._

"_Ya agar tidak ada orang yang membuka gemboknya,dan melepaskan ikatan jodoh mereka. Mengerti?"_

_Gadis kecil itu mengatakan 'O' sambil mengangguk-angguk. Akhirnya Ahjussi itu berpamitan pergi meninggalkan Gadis kecil yang masih takjub dengan benda (yang menurutnya ajaib) ditangannya._

"_Soora-ya! Apa itu?"_

_Gadis kecil bernama Soora itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari gembok,ia lalu mendesis kesal saat ia tahu teman laki-laki sebayanya yang memanggilnya tadi._

"_Bukan apa-apa!" jawabnya kecut sambil berlalu meninggalkan temannya yang masih bingung. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri keluarganya dan mengambil kotak pensil di tas merah muda kesayangannya. Setelah menemukan spidol biru ,ia lalu duduk dan mulai menuliskan sebuah nama. Gadis itu terus menulis sambil bersenandung kecil._

"_Oi Soora! Itu apa sih? Apa yang kau tulis disitu?!" tanya temannya masih penasaran dengan benda ditangan Soora._

"_Ini gembok Jodoh,kau tahu Jodoh?"_

_Anak laki-laki itu menggeleng dan Gadis itu mencibir._

"_Dasar Bodoh.. Jodoh itu dua manusia yang menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Kalau kau menulis namamu dan nama seseorang disini,kau akan berjodoh seperti Pangeran dan putri didongeng.."_

_Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk._

"_Jadi nama siapa yang kau tulis?" tanya anak laki-laki itu._

"_Namamu.." Jawab gadis itu enteng._

"_Lalu yang satunya?"_

_Anak gadis itu menyeringai._

"_Rahasia~" katanya lalu berlari menuju teralis yang ditunjuk ahjussi tadi. Lalu memasang gembok itu disana dan membuang kuncinya._

"_Ya!Ayo beritahu aku! Apa itu namamu?" anak laki-laki itu sangat penasaran._

"_Kalau mau tahu baca saja sendiri!" Soora menjulurkan lidah,mengejek. Bocah laki-laki itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri,kenapa ia belum bisa membaca dan menulis seperti Soora? Padahal mereka seumuran dan akan masuk sekolah dasar sebentar lagi._

"_Aku tidak bisa membaca!" teriaknya kesal. Soora lalu kembali dengan sebuah kamera polaroid ditangannya. Ia lalu memotret gemboknya dan memberikan fotonya pada Jongin._

"_Ya sudah,jika ingin tahu kau bisa kesini lagi jika sudah besar nanti! Belajar membaca dengan baik ya,Jongin.." ledek Soora sambil mengelus-elus kepala Jongin,teman sebayanya._

_Jongin mendesis kesal.._

"_Dasar Jelek!" Umpatnya pada Soora yang sudah berlari sambil tertawa riang._

_-Flashback End-_

Jongin tertawa melihat namanya bersanding dengan nama itu. Seperti yang sudah ia duga. Tapi ia begitu senang, dan ia berharap cinta dirinya bersama dia akan terkunci selamanya. Seperti gembok berbentuk hati ini.

...To Be Continue...


	2. Love Lock

Siang yang indah di Namsan tower. Langit biru menjadi payung teduh orang-orang yang berada disana. Semua orang terlihat senang. Kecuali seorang gadis kecil yang sekarang sedang berjongkok dan cemberut. Ia menatap tajam 2 anak lelaki yang sedang berlari-lari kegirangan. Yang satu adalah kakanya dan satu lagi adalah teman sebayanya. Bagaimana ia tidak cemberut seperti ini? Kedua anak laki-laki itu tidak mengajaknya bermain.

"Anak perempuan itu menyusahkan hyung! Apalagi dia!" hasut anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya kepada kakak gadis kecil itu.

"bodoh!" umpatnya kesal. Ia terus memainkan jarinya dilantai. Menggambar bentuk-bentuk tak jelas untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Anak manis. Kenapa kau sendirian disini?" tanya seorang ahjussi mengagetkan gadis kecil itu. Ahjussi itu tersenyum manis.

'Eomma bilang jika ada seseorang yang aku tidak kenal mnghampiriku seperti ini aku harus kabur.' Katanya dalam hati. Tapi gadis kecil itu tidak beranjak. Ahjussi itu terlihat baik,senyumnya begitu lembut.

Gadis kecil itu menghela napas.

"Aku tidak diajak main oleh mereka.." tunjuknya pada dua laki-laki kecil sambil cemberut.

"Aigoo.. jangan cemberut seperti ini. Ayo tersenyum. Kalau kau tersenyum ahjussi akan memberimu sebuah hadiah.."

Mata gadis itu membelalak. Ia suka hadiah. Sangat suka. Tidak berpikir panjang,gadis kecil itu langsum tersenyum. menampakkan gigi kelincinya.

"Aigoo kyeopta.. Baiklah sesuai janji,Ahjussi akan memberimu hadiah.." ahjussi itu menyelipkan tangannya ke saku jaket lalu mengambil sebuah benda.

"Ini.." katanya sambil memberikan benda yang tadi ia ambil. Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahi,bingung. Sebuah gembok kecil berbentuk hati dan berwarna merah muda ia angkat tinggi tinggi.

"Ahjussi,aku sudah punya benda ini dirumah. Bahkan lebih besar.."

"Aniya,ini gembok spesial. Jika kau menuliskan namamu dan seseorang yang kau sayangi digembok ini maka kau akan berjodoh dengannya dan hidup bahagia.." jelas ahjussi itu..

"Jodoh?apa itu jodoh?" tanya gadis kecil itu polos.

"Ah jodoh itu seperti ayah dan ibumu. Kakek dan nenekmu. Mereka adalah sepasang manusia yang saling menyayangi dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Itulah yang dinamakan jodoh.."

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk mengerti..

"Setelah kau menulis namanya disini kau harus memasang gembok itu di teralis dan membuang kuncinya kelaut.."

"membuangnya Kelaut?untuk apa?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Ya agar tidak ada orang yang membuka gemboknya,dan melepaskan ikatan jodoh mereka. Mengerti?"

Gadis kecil itu mengatakan 'O' sambil mengangguk-angguk. Akhirnya Ahjussi itu berpamitan pergi meninggalkan Gadis kecil yang masih takjub dengan benda (yang menurutnya ajaib) ditangannya.

"Soora-ya! Apa itu?"

Gadis kecil bernama Soora itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari gembok,ia lalu mendesis kesal saat ia tahu teman laki-laki sebayanya yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Bukan apa-apa!" jawabnya kecut sambil berlalu meninggalkan temannya yang masih bingung. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri keluarganya dan mengambil kotak pensil di tas merah muda kesayangannya. Setelah menemukan spidol biru ,ia lalu duduk dan mulai menuliskan sebuah nama. Gadis itu terus menulis sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Oi Soora! Itu apa sih? Apa yang kau tulis disitu?!" tanya temannya masih penasaran dengan benda ditangan Soora.

"Ini gembok Jodoh,kau tahu Jodoh?"

Anak laki-laki itu menggeleng dan Gadis itu mencibir.

"Bodoh kau.. Jodoh itu dua manusia yang menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Kalau kau menulis namamu dan nama seseorang disini,kau akan berjodoh seperti Pangeran dan putri didongeng.."

Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk.

"Jadi nama siapa yang kau tulis?" tanya anak laki-laki itu.

"Namamu.." Jawab gadis itu enteng.

"Lalu yang satunya?"

Anak gadis itu menyeringai.

"Rahasia~" katanya lalu berlari menuju teralis yang ditunjuk ahjussi tadi. Lalu memasang gembok itu disana dan membuang kuncinya.

"Ya!Ayo beritahu aku! Apa itu namamu?" anak laki-laki itu sangat penasaran.

"Kalau mau tahu baca saja sendiri!" Soora menjulurkan lidah,mengejek. Bocah laki-laki itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri,kenapa ia belum bisa membaca dan menulis seperti Soora? Padahal mereka seumuran dan akan masuk sekolah dasar sebentar lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa membaca!" teriaknya kesal.

"Ya sudah,jika ingin tahu kau bisa kesini lagi jika sudah besar nanti! Belajar membaca dengan baik ya,Jongin.." ledek Soora sambil mengelus-elus kepala Jongin,teman sebayanya.

Jongin mendesis kesal..

"Dasar Jelek!" Umpatnya pada Soora yang sudah berlari sambil tertawa riang.

-10 tahun kemudian-

"Soora ya! Bangun!" teriak seorang namja sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Soora.

"Hey!Bangun pemalas! Ini sudah hampir jam 7 kau akan terlambat kesekolah!" Soora yang tadinya tidak bergeming mulai mencerna kata-kata yang keluar dari kakaknya. Jam 7,sekolah. Soora langsung beranjak dari kasurnya.

'Aku tidak boleh terlambat!' batinnya. Ia langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Aish! Anak itu!"

Laki-laki itu lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya sendiri. Ia lalu melihat bayangannya dikaca. Merapikan kemejanya lalu menyambar tas ranselnya. Ia lalu mengecek lagi mejanya,takut-takut akan ada yang tertinggal. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah kartu,kartu tanda kemahasiswaannya. Ia lalu memasukan kartu itu ke'tasnya. Kartu bertuliskan namanya,Do Kyungsoo.

-Kyungsoo's POV-

-Malamnya-

Aku menatap layar ponselku,lagi. Tapi tidak ada pesan balasan dari Soora,adikku.

"Aish kemana anak itu?" tanyaku frustasi lalu lanjut memasak lagi. Soora adalah adik perempuanku satu-satunya. Dua tahun sudah kami tinggal di Seoul, meninggalkan tempat asal kami ,Gyeonggildo. Sebetulnya hanya aku yang akan pindah ke Seoul. Tadinya. Tapi Soora merengek dan meminta orang tua kami mengizinkannya ikut denganku. Orangtuaku (lagi-lagi) tidak bisa melawan permintaan Adikku yang keras kepala dan mengizinkannya untuk ikut denganku. Aku tidak keberatan,aku malah senang mempunyai teman di Seoul.  
Aku dan Soora mempunyai sifat yang bertolak belakang. Ia keras kepala,aku tidak. Aku suka memasak, ia tidak. Ia tinggi ,aku tidak. Ia adalah gadis tomboy. Dan well,aku laki-laki yang lemah. Aku pria bertubuh kecil,dengan mata yang besar dan bahu yang bisa dibilang kecil. Oke bahuku benar-benar kecil. Tidak selebar temanku Chanyeol ataupun.. Jongin. Jongin seingatku mempunyai bahu yang cukup lebar saat terakhir aku melihatnya.

"Jongin,apa kabar dia?" aku jadi mengingat Jongin,teman masa kecilku. Ia seumur dengan Soora,2 tahun dibawahku. Aku memang hyungnya,tapi dialah yang sering melindungiku. Mengusir anjing yang menggonggong galak kearahku,menuntunku untuk berjalan dijembatan kecil menuju lapangan tempat bermain dan menggendongku saat aku jatuh dari sepeda. Aku tersenyum saat mengingatnya menggendongku hampir 1km ke rumah. Aku terus menangis dipunggungnya,menahan perih dilututku yang terluka.

"_Hyung,jangan menangis oke? Aku akan membawamu pulang.. Kau percaya padaku kan?"_

Kata-kata yang terucap dari bocah seperti dia bisa begitu membiusku,hingga aku berhenti menangis dan mulai mempercayainya.

"OPPA!" teriak Soora hingga mengagetkanku.

"Oppa!Oppa coba tebak siapa yang kutemui tadi disekolah!" Tanyanya histeris sambil menarik-narik tanganku.

"Soora,aku sedang memasak. Diamlah.."

"Hai Hyung,apa kabar?"

Aku terdiam.

"Jo-Jongin?" teriakku tak percaya saat aku melihat kearah suara berat yang tadi memanggilku. Ia tersenyum. Senyumannya membuatku bertambah yakin bahwa ia adalah Jongin.

"Iya,aku Jongin. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu.."

Iya Jongin,sudah lama. Sampai aku Lupa,begitu tampannya dirimu.

-Flashback-

"_Hyung..." _

"_Hmm?" aku menatap Jongin yang ada disebelahku. Ia terlihat begitu murung semenjak ia tiba disini,dirumah pohon kami. Well,aku masih bermain dirumah pohon ini bersama Jongin. Walaupun usiaku sudah menginjak 17 tahun._

"_Aku..." ucapnya menggantung sambil menghela napas berat._

"_Aku akan pindah ke amerika.." lanjutnya. Aku menganga,tidak percaya. _

"_Kau...bercanda kan Jongin?" tanyaku._

_Ia menghela napas lagi._

"_Tidak,aku serius.. Aku akan pindah hari Minggu ini." _

_Kami terdiam. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Jongin akan pindah?meninggalkanku?_

"_Hyung,maaf baru memberitahumu sekarang. Aku tidak memberitahumu karena aku takut keadaan jadi menyedihkan seperti sekarang."kata Jongin lagi. _

"_Hey Jongin!Apa yang kau bicarakan hmm? Kita masih bisa berhubungan lewat e-mail!" kataku menyemangati Jongin. Dan menyemangati diriku sendiri. Siapa yang tidak sedih ditinggalkan seorang sahabat yang sudah bersama sepanjang hidup? Bahkan saat Jongin Lahir aku ada disana. menunggunya. Dan sekarang kami harus terpisah._

"_Hyung,aku pasti akan merindukanmu!" rengek Jongin sambil memelukku erat. Aku mengusap-usap punggungnya. Jongin begitu polos,walaupun disekolah dia berlagak seperti 'Bad boy' yang keren tapi ia masih merengek seperti ini. Bahkan saking polosnya,ia tidak merasakan jatungku yang berdebar cepat karena dipeluknya seperti ini. _

"_Aku juga akan merindukanmu Jongin.." _

_Pasti. Aku pasti akan merindukan senyumnya,candanya,kehadirannya dan dia. Semuanya . _

"_Soora,belum tahu hal ini.." kata Jongin sambil melepaskan pelukannya._

"_Jadi kapan kau akan memberitahukannya?" tanyaku._

"_Besok,mungkin. Sambil aku..." jongin berdeham._

"_Sambil aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya.." Kata Jongin dengan gugup. Tubuhku menegang._

"_H-hyung?kau kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka jika aku jadi kekasih Soora?Kau takut aku menyakitinya?Aku berjanji akan mencintai dan menjaganya Hyung.." _

_Bukan. Bukan itu yang aku takutkan._

"_Aku tidak apa-apa Jongin. Hanya terkejut,biasanya kau bertengkar dengannya. Jadi kupikir kau tidak akan menyukainya.." kataku sambil memaksakan tawaku._

"_Ya begitulah,tapi aku tulus menyukai Soora. Ia semakin hari semakin cantik." Kata Jongin sambil tersenyum. _

_Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Kesal karena alasan Jongin mengulas senyum favoritku bukan karena memikirkan diriku.  
Oh ayolah Kyungsoo,kau harusnya tahu diri! Jongin lelaki normal,Bukan seperti dirimu! Penyuka sesama jenis. Bahkan menyukai sahabatmu sendiri._

_Iya,aku menyukai Jongin._

_Entahlah,pertamanya kukira aku memiliki kelainan jantung saat tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdebar ketika Jongin menatapku. Itu terjadi setahun lalu,dan Semenjak saat itu,aku selalu merasa gugup berada didekat Jongin. Dan dari hari ke hari Jongin selalu memenuhi pikiranku. Setelah aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukai Jongin,aku tidak berusaha menyangkalnya. Akupun tidak berniat untuk memilikinya. Walaupun perasaan ini harus kupendam selamanya,Selama Jongin berada disisiku, aku akan baik-baik saja. _

_-Esoknya-_

"_Dimana Soora?" tanyaku pada eomma pagi itu._

"_Ia pergi bersama Jongin. Kata Jongin ia ingin membawa Soora ke rumah pohon." Aku membelalakkan mata. Kerumah pohon? Hey!itu wilayah kami berdua,Aku dan Jongin sudah berjanji hanya kami berdua yang bisa kesana! Kenapa ia mengajak Soora? Aku begitu kesal dibuatnya. Dengan cepat aku berlari kerumah pohon,mengejar Soora dan Kyungsoo. Hatiku berambah kesal ketika aku membayangkan Jongin dan Soora tertawa bahagia berdua dirumah pohon kami. _

_Rumah pohonku dan Jongin._

"_Ya!Apa yang kalian lakukan!" teriakku pada Soora dan Jongin yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon._

"_Hey Hyung,aku mengajak Soora kesini untuk berbicara . tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Jongin. Aku mendengus kesal._

"_Tidak boleh! Inikan rumah pohon kita berdua! Kita sudah berjanji hanya kita yang bisa kesini kan?"_

"_Hyung!itukan hanya janji anak kecil. Ayolah,kita bukan anak kecil lagi!" Bujuk Jongin._

"_Tetap tidak boleh!Soora cepat pulang!" perintahku galak pada Soora._

"_Op-Oppa tapi aku.."_

"_SUDAH KUBLANG PULANG YA PULANG!" Soora terlihat kaget mendengar teriakanku. Ini pertama kalinya aku berteriak marah pada Soora. Ia lalu menangis dan pergi dari sana._

"_Soora!Tunggu! Hyung kenapa kau seperti itu?!" Tanya Jongin kesal._

"_Karena dia bukan aku ataupun dirimu Jongin. Yang boleh berada disini hanya kita berdua.."_

_Jongin mendengus._

"_Ayolah Hyung,ini Konyol. Itu perjanjian yang konyol. Jangan seperti anak kecil!"_

"_Tapi untukku,itu bukan sesuatu yang konyol. Janji tetap janji Jongin.." kataku lemah._

"_Sudahlah,aku akan menyusul Soora." Katanya sambil beranjak dari posisinya. Dengan cepat aku menahan tangannya._

"_Jangan pergi Jongin. Kumohon.." kataku memohon._

"_Tinggalah bersamaku disini. Kita akan berpisah besok,aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu." Kataku lagi. Ok,itu terdengar menjijikan. Tapi itulah yang sebenarnya aku harapkan. Bermain bersama Jongin ,sebelum ia pergi._

"_Hyung, kau kenapa sih?Kau tidak terlihat seperti Kyungsoo Hyung yang biasanya.." ia tentu merasa aneh, aku tipe orang yang tertutup dan pendiam. Aku lebih baik menyimpan perasaanku,daripada harus mengutarakannya. Entahlah aku takut melukai hati seseorang,atau melukai hatiku sendiri._

"_Aku...Aku menyukaimu Jongin.." aku menunundukkan kepalaku,malu. Aku sangat malu. Tapi,aku harus mengutarakannya. Setidaknya sebelum kami berpisah ia harus tahu._

"_A-Apa?" tanyanya. Sambil melepaskan tanganku dari tangannya._

"_Aku mencintaimu Jongin. Aku bersikap seperti tadi karena aku cemburu. Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan Soora." Rasa maluku bertambah. Do Kyungsoo,kau harus memeriksakan otakmu dirumah sakit setelah ini._

"_Hyung..Kau.." aku akhirnya menatap Jongin,menatap Jongin yang terlihat kesal. Mata tajamnya begitu menusukku._

"_Menjijikan..." lanjutnya lalu pergi meninggalkanku._

_Aku tercengang. Hatiku sakit. Padahal aku sudah menduga bahwa Kai akan membenciku jika aku mengatakan perasaan ini. Tapi aku tidak menduga,rasanya akan sesakit ini. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Mengutuk diriku yang tidak bisa menahan perasaanku pada Jongin. Padahal biasanya aku bisa dengan mudah mengontrol perasaanku. Mungkin perasaan sukaku pada Jongin sudah terlalu besar. Hingga aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi.  
Dan pagi itu,pagi terakhir aku melihat Jongin. Pagi terakhir aku menyukai Jongin. Sebelum akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan semuanya. Rumahku,rumah pohon dan perasaanku pada Jongin._

-Flashback End-

Jongin berdeham,membuyarkan lamunanku. Kami berdua sedang duduk di meja makan sambil menunggu Soora berganti pakaian.

"Jadi,Kau kuliah dimana hyung?" tanya Jongin Canggung.

"Di S University." Jawabku singkat. Ia lalu mengangguk-angguk. Kami berdua tenggelam dalam diam. Lagi. Semenjak tadi keadaan menjadi canggung diantara kami berdua. Mungkin 'perpisahan yang kurang baik' beberapa tahun lalu yang menyebabkan kecanggungan ini.

"uhm.. jadi kau baru pindah dari amerika? Bagaimana disana? apakah menyenangkan?"

"well,tidak begitu menyenangkan. Sebenarnya. Tidak ada yang berbahasa korea disana." katanya terkekeh.

"Mungkin ceritanya lain jika kau ikut hyung.." katanya sambil terkekeh lagi. Entah hanya candaan atau bukan. Tapi mendengarnya membuat senyumku mengembang.

"Hey Apa aku menganggu nostalgia kalian?" tanya Soora sambil duduk disebelah Jongin. Jongin memandang Soora terus sambil tersenyum lembut. Well,setidaknya aku tahu satu hal yang tidak berubah dari Jongin. Ia masih menyukai Soora.

Senyuman Jongin yang begitu lembut untuk Soora begitu membakar hatiku.

Dan satu hal yang aku sadari dari diriku juga. Aku masih menyukai Jongin.

"Thanks makanannya Hyung,masakanmu sangat enak." Puji Jongin kepadaku membuatku tersipu malu seperti seorang gadis.

"Ya! Soora! Besok jangan sampai terlambat kesekolah Arra?!"

"Aish!Arraso!" balas Soora sambil menjulurkan lidah. Jongin terkekeh lalu mengacak rambut Soora.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu !Bye!" Pamit Jongin lalu berlalu meninggalkan apartemen kami.

Semenjak hari itu Jongin selalu datang ke apartemen kami. Entah untuk Belajar bersama Soora,Bermain dengan Soora atau sekedar menyicip masakanku dan pulang setelah perutnya kenyang. Dan seperti hari biasanya,malam ini ia datang bersama Soora setelah mereka pulang sekolah.

"Hyuuunngg!" teriaknya riang saat aku membuka pintu.

"Hai Jongin.." sapaku.

"Oppa! Kita lapar ! Apa yang kau masak?" tanya Soora sambil membuntutiku kedapur.

"Aku memasak sundubu jjigae. Ganti bajumu dulu Soora!" perintahku pada Soora.

"Shirreo! Aku sudah lapar jadi aku dan Jongin akan menunggu dimeja makan!" katanya sambil berlari menuju meja makan. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas,jika saja ia bukan adikku sudah kupukul kepalanya dengan raket tenis.

"Makanan sudah siap!" teriakku sambil membawa nampan makanan dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Saat aku sampai,kulihat Jongin dan Soora sedang bercanda tawa. Dan kulihat tangan Jongin memegang tangan Soora.

Aku mencengkeram nampan erat.

Kyungsoo,kau tidak seharusnya merasa cemburu seperti ini.

"Ah makanannya sudah jadi!" Sorak Soora membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku dengan perlahan meletakkan makanannnya di meja lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Jongin dan Soora.

"Kai!Buka mulutmu,bilang 'aaaa'" kata Soora sambil menyuapi Jongin.

"Kai?" tanyaku pelan.

"Iya Kai ,nama panggilan Jongin yang baru dariku!" kata Soora.

"Oh..." kataku lalu kembali makan.

Kai? Konyol sekali.

"Ne Hyung! Kau juga harus memberikan nama panggilan untukku!" teriak Jongin antusias.

"Sepertinya tidak perlu,aku lebih baik memanggil nama aslimu Jongin." Jawabku datar sambil terus makan.

Jongin terdiam.

"Baiklah,kalau itu maumu hyung.." Jawabnya lalu kembali makan.

Tak terasa mangkuk nasiku sudah kosong. Aku sengaja makan dengan cepat,agar bisa meninggalkan Meja makan ,meninggalkan dua sejoli itu bermesraan dan menghindari rasa sakit dihatiku yang mulai muncul.

"Aku sudah selesai makan." kataku lalu beranjak dari bangku.

"Kyungie mau kemana?Aku tadi membeli Anime tenis kesukaanmu ayo nonton bersama!" ttawar Jongin.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa Jongin,aku harus mengerjakan tugas kuliah."

"Tapi kyungie ini kan Anime Favoritmu!"

"Iya,dulu. Sekarang aku sudah tidak menyukainya." Kataku .

"Dan Jongin,aku lebih tua darimu. Bisakah kau berbicara dengan bahasa yang formal? Panggilanmu membuatku tidak nyaman.." Ucapku. Jongin yang mendengar itu tercengang. Soora menatapku tak percaya. Mungkin mereka Heran kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini pada Jongin. Karena akupun juga begitu.

Jongin lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah,maafkan aku Hyung."

Aku lalu berbalik berniat untuk bilang 'Tidak apa-apa Jongin. Maaf aku tidak bermaksud untuk melukaimu' .

Tapi saat aku berbalik,kulihat Jongin sedang menatap Soora sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Soora sedang mengenggam tanga Jongin erat di meja makan.

Niatku kuurungkan dan aku berjalan menuju kamar.

Aku memang tidak bermaksud untuk mengucapkan kata itu. Tapi itu satu-satunya cara agar Jongin tidak dekat denganku lagi. Jongin kekasih Soora. Dan mempunyai Rasa suka untuk Jongin saja membuatku merasa bersalah. Aapalgi merasa cemburu saat melihat mereka bersama. Aku memang tidak tahu diri. Jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah melakukan ini,menjauhi Jongin berharap rasa sukaku ini hilang .

Harapan yang Sia-Sia.

Karena setiap harinya,setiap Jam Jongin berada disini,Setiap menit Jongin tersenyum .Membuat Rasa sukaku bertambah setiap detiknya.

"Hai Hyungg!"

Sapa Jongin riang.

"Hai.." balasku. Pagi ini Jongin datang ke apartemen. Ia berdiri didepan pintu dengan Kaos V-neck putih,jeans biru muda dan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Soora sedang pulang ke rumah jadi dia tidak ada disini sekarang.."

"Aku tahu hyung! Maka dari itu aku kesini. Aku tahu kau pasti kesepian jadi aku akan menginap sampai besok!" Jelasnya riang membuatku mengedip-ngedipkan mata tak percaya.

"Menginap?"

"mmmm.." gumamnya mengiyakan.

Jantungku berdebar cepat. Satu jam bersama Jongin saja membuatku gugup setengah mati apalagi seharian?

"Hyung,gwenchana?Apa aku tidak boleh menginap disini?"

"Bo-boleh.. Kenapa tidak Jongin? Aku senang ada yang mau menemaniku."

Apalagi yang menemaniku adalah kau Jongin.

Ia lalu tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu boleh aku masuk hyung?"

Aku lalu mempersilahkannya masuk. Ia lalu merebahkan diri di sofa. Sementara aku masih berdiri didekat pintu,memandanginya dengan jantung yang masih berdetak cepat.

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan?cepat kesini.." perintahnya sambil menepuk sofa disebelahnya.

Dan seperti anak anjing , aku mematuhi Jongin dan duduk disebelahnya dengan kikuk.

Kami diam. Aku duduk dengan kaku sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Tidak berani melihat Jongin yang sedang menatapku.

"Hey Hyung,namaku Kim Jongin,sahabatmu sejak kecil.." katanya tiba-tiba membuatku mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Hanya untuk jaga-jaga,siapa tahu kau melupakanku hyung.." jelasnya sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku tahu siapa dirimu,aku tidak melupakanmu.."

Tidak akan pernah.

Ia lalu tertawa.

"Aku tahu,tapi semenjak kita bertemu lagi kau seperti tidak mengenaliku." Katanya lagi sambil menghela napas.

"Kita seperti orang asing yang baru saja bertemu hyung. Dan itu membuatku sedih." Lanjutnya sambil menatapku.

"Aku pulang ke Korea,berharap bisa bertemu lagi denganmu. Dengan Soora. Bahkan setelah menanyakan keberadaanmu kepada bibi, aku langsung meminta kepada Orang tuaku untuk bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengan Soora. Demi untuk menemui kalian."

'Untuk kami?Kau melakukan semua itu untuk Soora.' Lirihku dalam hati

"Kukira,kita bisa bersama seperti dulu. Tapi saat kita bertemu kau seperti menutupi diri hyung. Kau tidak pernah mengajakku mengobrol dan malah berdiam diri dikamar saat aku kesini. Apa kau tidak ingin berteman denganku lagi?" tanya Jongin.

Benar,aku memang sengaja menjauhimu Jongin.

"Bukan Seperti itu Jongin..."

"Lalu apa?" tanya Jongin sambil terus menatapku.

'Aku masih menyukaimu bodoh! Dan aku tidak mau kau benci padaku lalu meninggalkanku lagi!' batinku.

"Aku Masih mau bertemu denganmu.. Tapi..."

"Tapi?" Tanya Jongin menuntut. Menggerak-gerakkan alisnya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Ah baiklah ! Maafkan aku Jongin!" Teriakku sambil melipat tanganku dimeja lalu menenggelamkan wajahku.

Aku tahu Jongin sekarang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Apa Aku begitu menyebalkan kemarin?" kataku sambil terus menyembunyikan mukaku.

"Ya,sangat menyebalkan. Kau bersikap seperti orang yang brengsek.." jawab Jongin membuatku malu.

"Yeah Seorang Brengsek.." kataku mengulang. Jongin lalu mengusap kepalaku.

"Ya,Lelaki Brengsek yang sangat imut..." Kata Jongin sambil tertawa.

"Candaanmu Sungguh tidak lucu Jongin!" kataku sambil menepis tangannya dari kepalaku.

"Hei aku tidak sedang bercanda! Kau memang imut Hyung. Sikapmu menyebalkan tetapi ekspresimu itu sangat lucu,dengan mata yang lebar kau seperti anak kukang yang imut!" Jelas Jongin sambil mencubitku gemas.

"Ku-Kukang?!" Teriakku kesal sambil memelototi Jongin.

"Hehehe iya kukang. Aku suka Kukang yang imut. Aku ingin memeliharanya tetapi Ibu melarangku. Bagaimana kalau aku memeliharamu hyung?" Canda Jongin . Aku lalu memukul dadanya kesal.

"Ya!Appo Kyungie!" Teriaknya sambil meringis.

"Jongin..." Panggilku

"Ah! mianhae Maksudku Kyungsoo Hyung.." katanya sambil terkekeh.

"Tidak apa-apa .. Kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama apapun..."

"Kkamjong.." lanjutku sambil tertawa.

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo!" teriaknya sambil mengelitikku.

Mungkin aku memang akan sakit hati jika dekat dengannya terus dan melihatnya bermesraan bersama Soora.

Tapi hatiku akan lebih sakit jika ia tidak ada disampingku.

-Kyungsoo POV end-

"Soora! Cepatlah kita sudah terlambat bodoh!" teriak Jongin.

"Iya sebentar lagi! Jangan memanggilku bodoh, idiot!" teriak Soora keras dari kamarnya.

"Ya!" teriak Jongin kesal. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya menggelengkan kepalasambil tertawa.

"Sudahlah makan dulu sarapannya Jongin.." bujuk Kyungsoo. Jonginpun mendekati Kyungsoo lalu mengambil setumpuk sandwich dan memakannya.

"Aish bisakah kau memakai Dasi dengan benar?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil merapihkan dasi Jongin. Setelah selesai merapihkan Dasi Jongin,Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Kyungsoo sering melihat Jongin tersenyum. Tetapi Senyum ini berbeda dari senyuman Jongin yang biasa. Lebih menawan.

"Kim Jongin ayo kita berangkat!" teriak Soora membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin tersadar dari lamunan mereka.

"Uh.. Baiklah.. Sampai ketemu Hyung!" pamit Jongin lalu menyusul Soora.

-Malamnya-

Kyungsoo pulang lebih dulu daripada Soora. Ia masuk kekamarnya lalu mengambil Gitar kesayangannya. Duduk ditempat tidurnya lalu mulai memainkan gitarnya. Ia menyanyi beberapa bait lirik yang ia tulis disecarik kertas beberapa tahun lalu. Kyungsoo senang menulis lagu dan bernyanyi. Ia sudah banyak menulis lagu. Lagu pertama yang ia buat adalah lagu untuk Jongin.

Pada saat itu Ia dan Jongin sedang berada di Rumah Pohon ketika Hujan deras dan petir bergemuruh,Jongin yang berumur 8 tahun kala itu begitu takut, badannya gemetar dan matanya tertutup rapat. Air mata Jongin berlinang,saat petir menyambar begitu keras . Kyungsoo yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa akhirnya menghampiri Jongin lalu memeluknya.

"Sshh Jonginnie,Gwenchana.. Hyung disini.." Katanya sambil mengusap kepala Jongin.

"H-Hyung.. Aku takut.." kata Jongin. Kyungsoo terus mengelus-elus Jongin. Ia tahu ia harus berbuat sesuatu agar Petir itu tidak terdengar oleh Jongin. Maka dari itu ia bernyanyi. Menyanyikan lagu yang ia ciptakan untuk menenangkan Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka cara itu akan berhasil saat ia merasakan tubuh tegang Jongin sudah mulai tenang. Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo lebih kencang.

"Hyung,bernyanyilah untukku. Suaramu membuatku tenang..Aku menyukai Suaramu.." Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum dan bernyanyi lagi untuk Jongin. Sampai mereka berdua tertidur dan hujanpun berhenti.

"Aku masih menyukai Suaramu Hyung!" teriak Jongin memecah lamunan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin!Sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengelus-elus dadanya yang berdebar karena terkejut.

"Sejak kau bernyanyi sambil menatap kosong kertas itu.." tunjuk Jongin dengan dagunya. Kyungsoo refleks menyambar kertas itu lalu memasukannya kedalam saku jaket.

"Apa lagu itu untuk kekasihmu Hyung?Lirikya sangat Romantis~" canda Jongin.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan! I-ini bukan untuk kekasihku!"

'Tapi,Ini lagu untukmu Jongin..' lanjutnya dalam hati

"Kau benar-benar punya kekasih Hyung?!" tanya Jongin dengan nada tinggi.

"Eh,ti-tidak! Maksudku.. Ah sudahlah! Aku mau memasak!" Teriak Kyungsoo sambil berjalan melewati Jongin.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan derap langkah yang keras dan wajah yang memerah.

"Hei Kenapa dengan Kyungsoo Oppa?" Tanya Soora heran pada Jongin yang keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah,aku tidak sengaja mendengarkan ia bernyanyi lalu ia mulai panik dan begitulah.." kata Jongin sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Ohh.. Kyungsoo Oppa memang pemalu. Ia tidak pernah mau bernyanyi didepan orang. Kau tahu,aku saja harus sembunyi-sembunyi untuk mendengarkan ia bernyanyi."

"Tapi ia bernyanyi untukku dulu.." kata Jongin

"Ya,kau adalah pengecualian. Bukankah itu jelas?" tanya Soora.

"Hei Kalian,makanan sudah siap!Ayo cepat kesini!" teriak Kyungsoo. Jongin dan Soorapun patuh dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Saat Kyungsoo menyiapkan makanan Sebuah gulungan kertas terjatuh dari saku jaketnya. Soora dengan cepat mengambil dan membacanya.

"Wah Oppa! Bukankah ini lagu yang kau tulis untuk Jongin ?" tanya Soora. Kyungsoo Membeku di tempatnya sedangkan Jongin mencoba melihat kertas ditangan Soora.

"Hyung.. Bukankah lagu ini yang kau nyanyikan tadi?" Tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"Eh?Kau mendengarnya Jongin? Akhirnya! Kau tahu Kyungsoo Oppa Menulisnya di malam sebelum kau pergi! Ia merekam suaranya dikaset untuk diberikan padamu!"

Soora Benar.

Saat Jongin bilang ia akan pergi ,Kyungsoo menuliskan sebuah lagu untuk hadiah perpisahan. Ia menyanyikan lagu itu dan merekamnya. Tapi ia tidak sempat memberikannya pada Jongin. Tidak Sempat menyanyikan perasaannya untuk Jongin.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak memberikannya padamu Jongin.. Bahkan ia pulang sambil menang-.."

"SOORA CUKUP!" Teriak Kyungsoo. Mengagetkan Soora dan Jongin. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangis. Ia malu. Malu setengah mati karena ketahuan menciptakan lagu tentang perasannya untuk sahabat juga kekasih adiknya sendiri.

Kyungsoo lalu pergi meninggalkan Soora dan Jongin. Kyungsoo terus berjalan sambil menangis.. Tidak peduli dinginnya malam Kota Seoul dan Kakinya yang telanjang tidak memakai alas. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah pergi. Atau menghilang. bagaimanapun caranya ia ingin menghilang dari hadapan Jongin.

"Hyung!" panggilan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo Kaget dan berjalan lebih cepat.

"Hyung tunggu!" Kyungsoo tidak menggubris Jongin dan berjalan lebih cepat.

"Hyung Demi tuhan jika kau tidak berhenti aku akan membakar Dapurmu!" Jongin tahu itu ancaman yang bodoh tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa ancamannya berhasil membuat Kyungsoo berhenti.

"Hyung.." Panggil Jongin lembut sambil membalikkan badan Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo sudah memerah,pipinya sudah basah karena air mata. Jongin memandang Kyungsoo yang terisak lalu menunduk dan berlutut didepan Kyungsoo. Memasangkan satu persatu sepatu di kaki Kyungsoo. Setelah itu Ia berdiri kembali lalu mulai menghapus air mata Kyungsoo.

"Tidak bolehkah aku mencintaimu Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo memecah keheningan. Jongin tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia malah memakaikan jaket ditubuh Kyungsoo.

"Jongin..."

"Maafkan aku hyung..." Ucap Jongin akhirnya.

Hati Kyungsoo bertambah sakit. Jongin pasti akan menolaknya. Tentu saja,Sudah Jelas Jongin meyukai Soora.

"Aku tahu Jongin,aku yang harusnya meminta maaf padamu dan Soora. Kau dan Soora adalah pasangan yang serasi dan aku seperti jamur pengganggu yang merusak hubungan kalian.."

"Hyung sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan hmm?" kata jongin sambil tertawa.

"Hyung,aku meminta maaf karena sudah bersikap kasar padamu waktu dulu.. Aku menyesal meninggalkanmu begitu saja .. Aku memang bodoh dan kekanak-kanakkan.." ucap Jongin sambil tertawa pahit.

"Saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu aku benar-benar bingung dan kaget.. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa mencintaiku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana merasakan cinta.."

"Tapi saat di Amerika,Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya saat sedang mencintai Seseorang. Memikirkannya setiap hari. Merindukannya setengah mati. Merindukan Suaranya,tangannya.." Jongin lalu memegang tangan Kyungsoo..

"Matanya..Bibirnya.." Ucap Jongin lagi sambil mengelus kelopak Mata dan bibir Kyungsoo.

"Dan segalanya tentang Orang yang dicintai,tentangmu..Aku sangat merindukanmu waktu itu,aku merindukanmu dari aku bangun hingga ketika aku bangun,tiba-tiba aku merindukanmu lagi... Maksudku aku tidak pernah berhenti merindukanmu,tapi saat itu rasa itu memukulku telak. Aku tidak pernah tertidur tanpa melihat kau dimimpiku setiap malamnya.." Jelas Jongin sambil mengelus pipi Kyungsoo.

"Lalu aku bertanya, 'Apakah rasanya tersiksa seperti ini saat kau sedang Mencintai seseorang?' dan ketika aku menemuimu lagi aku tahu jawabannya..."

"Semua rasa sedih,kesal,tersiksa dan rindu layak aku dapatkan ketika yang aku cintai adalah seseorang seperti dirimu.. Aku mencintaimu Hyung.." Kata Jongin lalu mengecup bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih menatap Jongin. Ia mematung. Terkejut karena Jongin mencium bibirnya.

"mmm Hyung? Apa tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Jongin

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin.." kata Kyungsoo Lalu memeluk Jongin

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Soora?" Kata Kyungsoo sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Merasa bersalah pada adik kesayangannya.

"Kalau kau pikir aku berpacaran dengan Soora. Kau salah besar. Kami Hanya bersahabat hyung."

"Ta-tapi kau waktu itu sangat romantis dengannya. Bahkan kalian berpegangan tangan." Kata kyungsoo lemah sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Well,Dia dia hanya membantu sebagai sahabat.."

"Membantu?Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jongin polos dengan mata bulatnya.

"Membantuku untuk membuatmu cemburu! Kukira kau tidak mencintaiku lagi karena sikapmu waktu pertama kita bertemu. Jadi aku meminta sedikit bantuan dari Soora untuk membuatmu cemburu. Ternyata berhasil.." Jelas Jongin sambil tertawa.

"Kkamjong!" Teriak Kyungsoo sambil memukuli Jongin.

-EPILOG-

"Kenapa Kau tertawa hmm?"

Jongin berbalik menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Aniyo.." kata Jongin lalu berbalik.

"Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih kepada adik iparku yang menyebalkan itu.." Canda Jongin sambil memeluk erat pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memeluk leher Jongin.

"Karena kekonyolannya,Hatiku sudah terkunci sejak dulu denganmu.." Kata jongin sambl terkekeh.

"Aku tidak mengerti Jongin.." kata Kyungsoo. Jongin tertawa.

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah mencintaiku.."

"Aku memang mencintaimu Jongin.." Kata Kyungsoo sambil mengecup pipi Jongin.

"Uh..Kenapa kau mengecup pipiku. Aku padahal sudah bersiap-siap memajukan bibirku!" kata Jongin sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Suami Pervert!"

"Yeah yeah Aku juga mencintaimu Kyungsoo.." Kata Jongin yang dibalas delikkan mata Kyungsoo. Tapi Well sepervert apapun Suaminya, Kyungsoo tetap mencium bibirnya penuh Cinta.

Jongin sadar,ini masih bagian awal dari hidupnya bersama Kyungsoo.

Seberat apapun kehidupannya nanti. Ia harap Cintanya bersama Kyungsoo terkunci rapat oleh Gembok komitmen Selamanya. Seperti Gembok yang Dipasang Soora beberapa tahun lalu. Gembok bertuliskan;

"Kim Jongin Do Kyungsoo"

HAAIII! Author membawa FF dengan OTP KAISOO!  
Spesial Buat merayakan KaiSoo Day! /Tebar bunga/

Anyway maaf buat typos dan segala macam kesalahan (termasuk kerandoman otak) author ya :')  
Still!Your review is my bliss 3

Happy reading!

(Promo twitter ah : wufanqing /yg mau review langsung ke akun twitter boleh kok :D/ )


End file.
